themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Broom People
Broom People is the second song on the album The Sunset Tree. Lyrics I checked into a bargain priced room on La Cienega Gazed out through the curtains of the parking lot Walked down to the corner store just before nightfall in my bare feet Black tarry asphalt, soft and hot And when I came back I spread out my supplies On the counter by the sink I looked myself right in the eyes St. Joseph's baby aspirin Bartles and Jaymes And you or your memory I ducked behind the drapes when I saw the moon begin to rise Gathered in my loose ends, switched off the light And down there in the dark I can see the real truth about me As clear as day, Lord if I make it through tonight Then I will mend my ways and walk the straight path to the end of my days St. Joseph's baby aspirin Bartles and Jaymes And you or your memory Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"Okay, so this is a song about how I was fourteen years old, and I had gotten to high school, and I was kind of terrified to be in high school because I was a scrawny little fellow, unlike the gigantic hulking mass you see before you today, and I was pretty terrified because, in junior high, it was bad, there were people gonna kick my ass, but there weren't so many of them, but in the high school in my town, there's nine hundred people there, and I knew there was a fair number who'd be just waiting for me to get there, to kick my ass, right? So I was tiny, I was a little fellow, and I got there, and the first month or two was pretty bad, first semester was pretty bad, and then I met a girl named Marcy Deem. Marcy Deem was the chief of the stage makeup crew. Marcy Deem and I began to date. Shortly thereafter, we began having sex three times a day. {audience cheers} You're fuckin' right! Because, then, when I'd be getting my ass kicked, I'd look up at the guy kicking my ass, and go 'You can kick my ass all day! It'll still be two years before you're where I'm at. Biatch'." -- 2006-08-10 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2004-04-28 - Peel Session *2005-10-12 - The Canopy Club - Urbana, IL *2005-10-17 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, ON, Canada *2006-08-10 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2006-09-26 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2007-01-02 - Club Capitol - Perth, Australia *2007-03-08 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-09 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-31 - Fritz's Corner @ Debaser - Stockholm, Sweden *2009-03-19 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *2009-03-21 - Sixth & I Historic Synagogue - Washington, D.C. *2009-10-10 - Queen Elizabeth Hall - London, England *2009-10-15 - Magnet - Berlin, Germany *2010-11-12 - Chapman University's Memorial Hall - Orange County, CA *2011-03-28 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-03-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-03-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-04-05 - The Vic Theatre - Chicago, IL *2011-06-24 - Soho Restaurant and Music Club - Santa Barbara, CA *2013-06-08 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2013-06-12 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2013-07-06 - Festival for the Eno - Durham, NC Category:The Sunset Tree songs